


natsukashii

by lalnas (orphan_account)



Category: Yogstuck (RP Group)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lalnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natsukashii : definition: of some small thing that brings you suddenly, joyously back to fond memories, not with a wistful longing for what's past, but with an appreciation for the good times. </p><p>-</p><p>all adventures have to end someday, you know.</p><p>a thing for yogstuck-rp(.tumblr.com) an unofficial ending to yogstuck-rp. thank you to the members for bringing me on this journey.</p><p>may our paths cross again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	natsukashii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the lovely members of yogstuck-rp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+lovely+members+of+yogstuck-rp).



> please note that this is an unofficial ending tailored to yogstuck-rp and not affiliated with any other yogstuck post. as such, to non-members, the plot may seem confusing. 
> 
> also on tumblr under the username "yogstuck-rp".

Our story starts with how all good stories start -

 

A Thief of Heart snatching someone's soul for the sole purpose of upsetting him.

 

Zoey always knew something was going to go wrong - it always did. Whether it was the fact that Vanesa and Trott trapped them in, or maybe it was the fact that Parv had refused to kill Strife - honestly where did she begin? As far as she knew, the whole session was absolutely destroyed.

 

"Cheer up." Zobot had monotoned to her, trailing behind the redhead. "With my help, there should be less than a 50% chance of us failing and dying miserably."

 

"That...doesn't help, Zobot." Said robot shrugged, returning her attention back to the closed dome. "For all we know, Kirin is trapped in a rock. I can't believe Lying did that!"

 

"Hey, Zo?" She turned her attention to the voice behind her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't mean to interrupt your inner monologue with you and your weird robot self, but where exactly is Lying?"

 

"Don't know Smiffy." She replied, Lomadia cutting in.

 

"Uh, Zoey? Su's missing too. You don't think..."

 

"If they are, then I can't believe them! Acting like children..."

 

Soon, the whole group began to bicker, most of them turning to Alsmiffy and Ross and blaming them for this mess, to which they denied.

 

"Zoey, you can leave," murmured Xephos quietly, nudging her. "I'll handle this mess, don't worry." Bringing a hand to her temples, she stalked off, Zobot following her silently.

 

"It's best to interrupt. You know that, right Zoey?" Came Zobot's metallic Glados like voice.

 

"Yes, yes. I know." She grumbled back, searching the dome carefully. The stadium was more of an inside of a mansion, a plush red carpet spread onto the floor. "Lying?! Suuu?!"

 

Faintly, she could hear the familiar shouts and clashing coming from another room. Tiptoeing quietly, she opened the door, the entrance making a creaking noise. Shocks flew all over the place and the whole room was a mess. Bookshelves and couches were charred, burned, some furniture misfigured in odd ways. Both parties were injured and as Zoey tapped into her alchemized scouter, she saw both health bars slowly decreasing. They were god tier and couldn’t die, but something could’ve happened.

 

“Just give up, you know you can’t win!”

 

Gulping her fears down, Zoey stared at her plant arm, thinking of something. She wasn’t sure if it was possible but -

 

Yep. It was possible.

 

The vines from her arm stretched out in different ways, thorns poking out, interrupting the battle. With a jump, Lying snarled, looking at the source of the interruption.

 

“Guys, we have to work together.” She shouted, her voice faltering. “We can’t just fight against each other, that’s not right!!” Su gave a defeated glance towards the other, groaning. While she did want to pummel the god tier being, she decided against it. Moving her wand, she stepped over the vines and exited the room, Lying following after her.

 

“What I don’t understand is why blood boy didn’t kill him! It’s not that hard?!” Michel’s voice became noticed and the group stopped, staring at the mutant in her god tier robes. Carefully, Zoey walked towards Xephos, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

“Do you know how hard it is to kill your matesprit?! Of course - you don’t know because yours is dead!!” Parv retorted back. Michel’s eyes widened and she gave a small snort in disgust.

 

“Like you have any right to fuckin’ go there! Taking a step back, she surveyed the crowd, crinkling her nose. “I never believed in this group anyways.”

 

“Uh, guys - .”

 

“How could we possibly succeed in an already doomed timeline?!” Michel continued, cutting Linsay off.

 

“We’re not doomed.” Toby murmured, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“We might as well be. God, for all we know, Trott and Vanesa are out there doing anything! Not to mention most of our session is either dead, god tiered, or evil!”

 

“Hey! Don’t call Trott evil. He may be a prick, but he’s not evil.” Ross gave a small nod at Alsmiffy’s statement, seeming to confirm it.

 

“Guys - .”

 

“God, why did I even join this session?” In a burst of laughter, Michel wiped away translucent tears at the corners of her eyes. “It’s all gone to shit.”

 

“If I may have a moment to talk, Strife is right there.” Linsay managed, pointing to the oh-so obvious dark figure.

The group went silent before Strippin managed an ‘oh shit.’

 

-

 

Vanesa gave an overexaggerated garbled sigh, staring at Strife, exhaustion clear in her eyes. “Hello Strife.” His name was encrypted, and barely heard, but he still heard it. The blonde narrowed his eyes, a glowing disassembler in his hands.

 

“Hey, Vanesa, 2v1 isn’t really fair, is it?”

 

“Of course, but we’re not really fair anyways.”

 

-

 

The world wasn’t always fair to them.

 

Rhobot was always a mysterious troll, with good intent. Life seemed pretty okay to the nonbinary troll, and it wasn’t until the jadeblood swapped sessions that suddenly life seemed difficult. They were trapped away from their friends and plopped into a world of Sburb and other things. Rhobot felt like they were the comic relief, which was alright to them (making people feel better was always a nice thought).

 

They didn’t like people arguing, however. It brought tension to the group, especially if they were arguing about death. They desperately tried to talk, to no avail. Each time they attempted, they were cut off by someone, something. Ugh.

 

Anger rising up inside of them, Rhobot clenched their fists and finally, for once, cut someone else off.

 

“Can you all just listen to me for once in your lives?!”

 

Shouting wasn’t always the preferable option. Rhobot was always a bit of a passive troll, not big on anything too aggressive.

 

“God, when I wanted to play Sburb with a couple of strangers, I didn’t want this! Why is everyone so caught up on...everything?! What happened to all the good ol’ days?!” Anxiety riding up on them as everyone stared in disbelief, Rhobot continued.

 

“I know you think everything is hard right now, but you just have to keep moving on!! Just do it! Just do whatever you have to do!! I know it seems hard, killing your matesprit, fighting your moirail but I don’t care! Just do it! And if you can’t do it, just watch some High School Musical! Do it some other day! Save your energy! Just do it!!” With narrowed eyes, the troll peered up at Vanesa, who was staring intently.

“And you Vanesa. Vanesa, Vanesa. Just get down here and pester Nilesy! It’s not that hard!”

 

Gently, Trott stared at the troll beside him with pleading eyes, as if to say ‘don’t give in.’

 

It’s all very dramatic, you see.

 

Vanesa looked between Rhobot and Trott, her mind in garbles of static and arguments. Nilesy was someone she truly loved but…

 

Was this all worth it? God - was she the villain here? There’s no way she was the villain, r i g h t?

 

With trembling hands, she stared at the crowd, stared at Trott and Strife, and stared at herself. With a shaky sigh, she opened her mouth to say -

 

“Look numbnuts, I don’t know what you want with Vanesa, but I swear to god - .”

 

Wait, no, she didn’t say that.

 

Glancing at the duo that stepped in, she paused, her heart nearly stopping for a millisecond.

 

And it all came crashing down on her.

 

She was the villain. If not for Rhobot, she would’ve been mere seconds away from wreaking havoc on everyone, on her friends. She was trying to murder her friends - she wasn’t sure if they were going to die for real, but oh god she almost killed everyone, her friends, her matesprit. Her hands gripped the railing as she tried to control her breathing.

 

What had this game done to her?

 

-

 

The Hat Films trio were a good pair of lads. Even if they insulted each other, as they replied to each other with foul language, beneath each pair of “You’re a prick” was an underlying, brotherly ‘I love you.’ It wasn’t said, but they all knew it.

 

So, when Trott was confronted with Alsmiffy and Ross telling him to come down with ecstatic grins on their faces, he didn’t know how to respond. With a flick of his wrist, the Prince of Space teleported down.

 

When he was face to face with the other ⅔ of Hat Films, Ross had punched him lightly in the shoulder, peppering him with insults and foul languages - just like the old days.

 

When Alsmiffy had thrown him insults, he knew there was an underlying ‘I’m glad you decided not to kill us.’ in there.

 

Just like the old days.

 

-

 

“Will!”

 

Turning to the location of the voice, Strife came face to face with his matesprit.

 

Parv.

 

He had expected anything from him, a shove, a punch, maybe a good ol stab or two, but nothing. Just a grin on his face, hands swinging by his side.

 

“Heya, Will. You doing alright?”

 

He doesn’t get a chance to respond before a troll peeked from behind Parv, nudging him and whispering in his ear. Parv responded with a whisper, albeit quiet, but hearable.

 

“Later, later.” He said, “Kill him later, talk to him now.”

 

Instantly, Strife’s hopes burned away in his chest as he stared at him with distrust. “You were going to kill me, weren’t you, Parvis?”

 

He had visibly paled as Michel grimaced, stepping out from behind Parv. “Well?” Michel tapped her foot. “Now’s the best chance, blood boy.”

 

“I don’t want to kill him.” He murmured, but still loud enough so Michel and Strife could hear.

 

“You have to kill him. Or I’m gonna kill him. Make your choice blood boy, the session or your matesprit?”  
  


And for nearly a second, time seemed to stop.

 

Parv looked to the weapon in his hands, and then looked to Strife, to Michel, to the crowd. It was either the session or his matesprit, Michel told him herself. He could sacrifice Strife for 51 lives, or sacrifice 51 lives for Strife. Any other person would’ve chosen to sacrifice one person for 51 lives, but Parv truly loved Strife (and his morals were messed up, but that was a discussion for another day). Dropping his knife, he approached him carefully and in one quick motion -

 

kissed Strife.

Michel didn’t know where her temper went, but as she saw the two kiss, something snapped inside of her, and before she knew it, there was red blood on her hands. A sickening dark-reddish color splattered across her grey hands.

 

A cold voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

A familiar, sickening voice.

 

“I’m proud of you, Michel.”

 

Seaann. Of all the days he could’ve approached, the seer had come on this day. Tightening her fists, she turned to the teal blood behind her, her knuckles quickly turning white.

 

“Shut up Seaann. You know they’re going to come back.”

 

“-And that’s where you’re wrong.” He replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. “That was heroic, remember? They died for their causes like a martyr.”

 

“Shut up Seaann.” She growled, dropping her spear on the ground. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear you.”

 

“I don’t want to hear anything anymore.”

 

-

 

Hands gripped at the fabric of his shirt as she embraced him. Vanesa wasn’t sure how long it had been since she had any physical touch with Nilesy, but it was far too long.

 

“I missed you.” She whispered, pulling away from the knight.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” He murmured, wiping away excess tears.

 

-

 

With a tug on his wrist, Micool linked hands with Linsay, a small smile gracing his face. “Don’t know where the fuck you’ve been, but it doesn’t matter.”

 

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Micool.”

 

And they smiled.

 

-

 

Xephos and Honeydew sat next to each other, whispering nostalgic things and laughing over previous adventures.

 

“Remember when - .” Honeydew would start, nearly bursting into laughter before he finished. Xephos knew him completely, however, and finished his thought before bursting into a fit of happy tears and laughter.

 

Everyone seemed to make up, Sjin and Sips sharing good natured hugs as Rythian and Lalna truced. Lomadia has a chance to alchemize more things and help out her consorts, the owls flying around her and squawking. In one swoop, Strippin dipped Dodger down and kissed her, to which she responded in giggles.

 

Martyn and Toby are barely frowning, large grins covering their faces as they attempt to copy the lines in High School Musical (to which Rhobot says ‘shut up and just let me watch it!’). Jordan intervened in between Michel and Seaann, who both were thankfully alive. Nilesy watched as Emeile and Vanesa bonded over Fiduspawn (which Nilesy finds oddly similar to Pokemon and joined in).

 

Forsin and Cry are grinning as Zoeya brought them in for a hug, cheeks smooshing against each other. Fingers pointing to blueprints, Ray raised an eyebrow as Micool made another remark at Gavin, the lads giggling over inside jokes.

 

Bebop, Rhobot, Strippin, Dodger, and Michel eventually reconcile, and attempting to bring everyone together, Rhobot, Strippin, and Michel belted out verses of High School Musical, Bebop and Dodger making insults about their singing skills. Sparkles* floated over to Linsay, commenting on how well she kept during her ghost years, to which she nodded enthusiastically as they watch Panda attempt to prank each other.

 

And yet, there’s an underlying hole in Zoey’s heart.

 

An uneasy feeling, which shouldn’t be there. Isn’t this what she wanted? The redhead was supposed to like everyone being happy right? What’s wrong with her?

 

And the answer comes to her.

 

As she watched Vanesa’s glitching slowly corrupt the land pixel by pixel, Zoey took a voluntary step back, covering her mouth in worry. No, no, this couldn’t have happened. If she didn’t stop this now, surely the world would be - !!

 

As if making a choice, Zoey stood up from her spot and approached Vanesa, exchanging words of confidence and happiness.

 

She doesn’t mean for it to slip out, but it does, and the brown blooded troll paled, staring at the world around her. Sure enough, each pixel is glitching but she doesn’t want to die. She doesn’t want to get killed but she has to and Zoey nearly gasped as Vanesa pleaded Nilesy to kill her, execute her, decapitate her, anything.

 

The silence is thick enough to cut with a knife.

 

With a snap of his head, Nilesy looked towards Zobot with dark eyes, as if he hadn’t slept for ages.

 

“Do...Do you think there’s a universe where Vanesa’s still alive?”

 

Zobot’s not supposed to have feelings. She was supposed to be a perfect emotionless robot sent into another dimension to aid the main timeline. She was supposed to return, disappear, malfunction when the job was done, and yet…

 

“Yes. Probably.” Her eyes were filled with shock when Nilesy pleaded to reset the timeline; do something to save his matesprit. Looking around with nervousness, Zobot murmured something to him, whispering words of apologies into the crown of his head.

 

“We’re all happy like this.” Lalna stirred slightly, putting a hand on Nilesy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Vanesa’s gone but…”

 

Biting back a grimace, Nilesy stood up and faked a smile, adjusting his glasses. “Okay. So, where to next, Zoey?”

 

The redhead peered up outside of the stadium, her blue eyes focusing on one thing and one thing only.

 

“The final boss.”

 

-

 

The group was split into three groups to adventure three different paths. The world delved into a dungeon crawler sort of game (see, that’s the RPG part the Sburb covering promised). The world collapsed around them, enemies growing increasingly stronger.

 

The final room is a dark cave with a large treasure chest. The room is illuminated with cyan lights, the treasure chest being the most lit up thing in the room. The groups gathered together and as Zoey did a final headcount, confusion lighting her features.

 

“Uh, does anyone know why Vanesa’s here?”

 

The group turned around to stare at the still-glitchy figure as Strippin paled, finally realizing what was going on. He knew Nilesy’s and Ross’s powers were capable of doing such thing but he had never expected the Knight of Mind to do such a thing.

 

“Just hurry up, Zoey! Forget about it!” Ray called out; Zoey quickly nodding. The mushroom loving girl slowly raised the top of the chest, a light glowing out of it and -

 

Suddenly, a redhead snapped up from her desk, exhaustion on her features. Her red hair is twirled and messy, loose strands cupping her face. She ran a hand through her hair and everything from the past few hours are hazy, as if she went through some big adventure and forgot about it. The date on her phone read the exact same as it did a couple of hours ago, but it felt like forever.

 

As if she hadn’t spent the last 2~3 years in a game.

 

Her email has a small number in the corner of it, the ‘1’ blinking obnoxiously. It was nothing but a video from her co-worker (by someone named ‘Cryaotic’) and a small note that read “Watch it after work!”. The idea that she worked at a flower shop became clear and as she stepped out of her chair to actually gain an income, the thought that she was forgetting something nagged at the back of her mind.

 

The roads are illuminated by street lights. They have a low, yellow glow to them. The redhead stopped her car as instructed and watched as a person with a High School Musical shirt on crossed the road. A faint feeling of knowing the person, but not knowing them came, but it quickly faded away once they finished crossing.

 

Jumping into her bed, she tapped away at her phone, remembering to watch the video. Surprisingly, it’s not an obscure meme. The video buffered and as she scrolled through the comments, the most interesting ones are from people she doesn’t know (a comment by BebopVox, another by meanderingTorchlight). They all say simple things (hey, have we met before?), and yet, they stand out to her.

 

The video finished buffering at that point, and the video full screened. The voice is raspy, yet familiar…

 

And it all comes crashing down on her.

 

Everything becomes crystal clear, Rhobot, the fight, god tiering, everything is so clear and suddenly she’s crying. Tears drop on her bed sheets, her sobs covering his message.

 

The video ended and almost habitually, she checked the description, an email address being the sole thing that stuck out. Having nothing to lose, she typed up a quick message and sent it off. Almost immediately, Crytic (really, she should be referring to him as Cry) responded. She read the words one time, two times, five times before making a note of his email.

 

-

 

"Hi Zoey. Do you remember Sburb and Sgrub? Do you remember when we were...matesprits? Is that the term? I can't remember. I miss you, Zoey. I need you. I lo..."

 

and there’s nothing else there but an address on yogstuck street.


End file.
